Boone's Epiphany
by Vampgirl7996
Summary: Takes place in season 1.  Boone has just been through the delusion, but what if Shannon wasn't the only one in the in the delusion. Features Dawn, a character I made up.


I watched the orange flames flicker and dance on the fire pit. The crackle of the now dying wood was the only sound besides the chatter of people in the caves. I was savoring the warmth of the fire and the silence of the jungle.

"Dawn," John Locke spoke. I glanced at him.

"Yeah?" I returned.

"Can you get some more firewood?" he asked. "I have a feeling that the campfire is going to die any second now."

"Sure!" I stated, standing up. I walked over to Jack's cave, quickly saying 'hi', and grabbed three pieces of fire wood. I was walking back, when I saw Boone lying on the ground looking confused and out of breath.

"What about Dawn?" I heard him ask John.

"What about me?" I asked, entering into the low campfire light. I stacked the wood onto the old, burnt wood, which made the dying fire flame up. I looked a Boone's odd expression.

He was looking at me with tear-filled, but joyous blue eyes. His face was soaked with sweat, with traces of dirt here and there. His brown hair was messed up, with spots of soil mixed in. He panted, as if he had been running.

"Boone, are you all right?" I questioned, my tone hinting at only small confusion.

"He's fine, just a bit shocked," Locke explained, answering for him.

"A bit?" I inquired, with sarcasm. "He looks like he saw a ghost!"

"I hit him earlier, and knocked him out," Locke stated, glancing at me.

"May I ask why?" I asked with mockery.

"He needed to figure out his priorities," he clarified, ignoring the edge of my voice. "I gave him something to heal his wound, and make him realize what he treasures most, in the form of a delusion."

"Is it just me, or does that really sound as strange and, might I add, as stupid as it sounds?" I queried. "Locke, you can't just go around hitting people just because you don't like how they think or how they do things."

"You're being just a little dramatic, don't you think, Dawn?" He told me.

"I'm being dramatic?" I repeat in irony. "I'm not the one hitting people and making them all…delusional!"

"What did you see?" Locke asked Boone, completely ignoring my last statement.

"After you left me in the jungle," Boone replied, slowly, "I heard Shannon and Dawn screaming. Then, I heard…whatever that's been knocking down all the trees. I finally willed myself to grab the knife you left. I cut myself free and ran to where I heard them screaming. They said you knocked them out and tied them to that tree. We ended up running, because that…that thing came after us. It got Shannon first, and then Dawn. I found Shannon by the river, dead. As I was walking back to camp, I found Dawn half alive. We talked for awhile. She…she…died…in my arms…, but before she did, she… had told me something—"

"What did she tell you?" Locke asked, eagerly.

"She told me…that she loved me," Boone replied. I stared at him, because what he said was true. I did love him. Even if we've only known each other for a few weeks, I've fallen in love with him. He's been there for me more than anyone else ever had.

"What does it mean?" I asked Locke, quietly. "The delusion, what does it mean?"

"It depends on how he felt," Locke replied. "How did you feel when Shannon died?"

"I-I felt…relieved," Boone stuttered. Locke nodded, as if this was what he wanted to hear.

"And Dawn?" Locke asked. "How did you feel when she told you she loved you, and then died?" Boone's eyes met mine. He slowly stood up, and then he stepped towards me as he spoke.

"I felt…that life was meaningless," he uttered, "that my life had lost its sense of purpose, when she died. Before she died, though, when she told me she loved me, I realized…that I felt the exact same way." I smiled faintly, my breath caught in my throat.

"Good thing what delusion me said was true," I muttered.

"It is?" he whispered so I could only hear. I nodded. We heard John clear his throat.

"I've known since I first saw the tow of you together," he told us. "What I did was for the both of you. I've seen many couples who have had the look of love, but you two were the only ones I've seen that even resemble soul mates. What you have is special, and real, but there was something in the way: Shannon. Now the only thing that could keep you two apart is yourselves." We heard him shuffle away.

Boone leaned down slowly, and he gently pressed his lips onto mine. This sent my heart into a fluttering state. I felt light-headed and yet stronger than I've ever felt before. My lips were literally burning.

"C'mon, you two," John called, interrupting. "I don't think that the other survivors would like seeing your public display of affection. Boone pulled away reluctantly, and we grinned slyly at each other. His hand slid down, grabbing mine. Then, the two of us followed John into the dark jungle.


End file.
